


Friendship & Love

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Attraction, Past Rape, Past Relationship(s), mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga has been wanting more with Kise for a while, but ever since Kise had disappeared for a good time in high school, he had changed. For the most part, no one knew how much until they were out of high school doing their own thing. He left them all with worry, Kise doesn't notice how much so. Though the change led to Taiga figuring out his own feelings, but he wouldn't know how much of a struggle it would be to just get the blonde to notice how worried everyone is and especially himself since he sees Kise the most often...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship & Love

**Author's Note:**

> “Mr. Brightside” The Killers, “Freak of Nature” Chris Crocker, “You Are Not Alone” Michael Jackson, “Kryptonite” 3 Doors Down
> 
> Just a little of each helped inspire this fanfic.

****

 

            As Taiga lays in bed, he heard rustling of clothes which was awakening him from his slumber. A cell phone was grabbed from the other side. Footsteps can be heard walking toward the only exit out of the room. Taiga was about to say something, as he began to sit up. When he looked toward the exit, the other person had already exited the room. Taiga couldn’t stop him again; he fell backward onto the bed releasing a sigh. He should’ve said something since he wouldn’t be seeing him again until later the next day.

            “Damn it,” Taiga muttered resting his hand on his eyes.

            Taiga and Kise just started seeing each other, but he could tell that it was hard for Kise. He knew it was since he was busy. It wasn’t romantically, but Taiga wanted it to be that way. Kise on the other hand doesn’t want to be tied down. He thought maybe sometime he would want it to be at some point. He doesn’t know what Kise does besides model and basketball. Kise never let any kind of information to slip at the moment. He knew he plays basketball at the bare minimum now. His model career is what holds him now.

            He wishes he knew what exactly Kise was doing after being with him. He kept him in the dark. In the dark, but not exactly side that he wanted to be a part of. Though he didn’t run into as much as he used to when they were in high school. Their school versed each other, but later in high school Kise was barely seen in games. Taiga asked Tetsuya, but he hadn’t heard anything from him. It had seemed a lot of people had barely heard from him at that point. At that time he had worried with the rest of them, but then they hadn’t given up on finding him.

            They all had questioned him, but there was nothing that none of them could do to get him to answer. Kise answered some of the questions, but not all of them. They decided to leave it at the questions that had been answered since he had just gotten back. Taiga couldn’t help, but notice the way Kise was acting as if everything was okay. They all knew that the act was hiding something else. Now they were out of school with those secrets still remaining within Kise. He was hiding something from all of them.

            Taiga got dressed after washing noticing that Kise didn’t take a shower. He was walking around dirty from last night. He didn’t like the thought about that. It seemed that Kise didn’t care at all about that. He might be just overthinking to where he’s concerned. He was still getting worried about him, or he was feeling as though he wasn’t enough for Kise. Taiga left the shower gathering clothes from the closet to wear as he goes out for the day. As went to the door, he reached for his keys and cell phone knowing that he would need both.

            “Kagami-kun,” came a soft voice.

            Taiga darted his attention to the side to see his old teammate, “Hey, Tetsuya.”

            “There’s something on your mind,” Kuroko inquired holding a vanilla shake.

            Taiga shook his head, “Not really.”

            “You’re very simple, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko bluntly stated taking a sip of his shake.

            Taiga and Kuroko started walking the route in which they took at times, but Tetsuya Kuroko couldn’t travel for long since he had other things planned with his wife on his day off. Taiga separated from Tetsuya before they both bid farewell. Kuroko was right that he had something on his mind, but he just didn’t want to tell his friend what it was. It wasn’t out of embarrassment or jealousy, but concern. Kise has been acting differently since his return. All of them can see it.

            As he rounded a corner, he saw two people that he knows. Daiki Aomine and the one he was with last night, Ryouta Kise. It shouldn’t matter to him that he was with Daiki at the moment, but it had. It was the way Kise was behaving, messing with Daiki’s tie and whispering something into his ear with seductive gaze. He’s only seen that towards him, and not anyone else. Not that he was around Kise during the day or most of the night to know what he does. They didn’t catch him watching that he saw Daiki react slightly to Kise’s advances. His face held the look of shock and interest, but it had a hint of worry.

            Taiga watched with interest with how Kise was behaving. He even thought that maybe he could figure out what’s going on with him by doing so, but he didn’t feel right. It was twisting and pulling at his heart. A minute later, Kise had pulled away with his hand letting the tie slowly slip away from his grasp. Daiki stood trying to figure out what just happened since he was lost. Taiga could tell from the way he reacted from that. He started walking again shaking his head to get the image of Daiki and Kise from his mind. Though as he was walking Daiki saw him, he expected Daiki to come over to him, but the other was just getting on duty.

            Maybe he was willing to share his concerns for Kise. They wouldn’t speak of it, and Taiga knew that. There was no way of knowing what was going on with him. He remembers when Kise came to the bar that he normally went to with other firefighters. Two of the females recognized him from their days in Kaijo that were there to chat. Kise had ordered a drink, and stared to the side giving Taiga a knowing look. Taiga didn’t even notice that he was there until he sat beside him. A beer in front of Taiga, a cocktail in front of Kise; when he finally noticed Kise since he said a greeting the alcohol is what he also noticed. They chatted a little with Kise flirting some.

            It confused him, just as much as it did Daiki. Kise had told him that it would be difficult for him to get home like he was which in turn made Taiga invited him to stay the night at his place. Now that he thought back on it that’s how this whole entire situation began with him. They had sex that same night, but they had never kissed throughout the whole entirety of the intercourse. It has been like this since two months ago. When they are outside they act like nothing goes on behind closed doors and act like friends and friendly rivals.

            Taiga shook his head and went to pastry shop that Atsushi works. He may have had that same problem as him and Daiki. Walking over to the shop, he saw Kise walking out of there with a carry out box. Once he saw Kise, he paused in his step unsure to continue going in the direction. Atsushi came out of the building only meaning that he was getting on break. Taiga took this chance and went over to him. He wanted blunt answers and he was one of them that could give them. Atsushi noticed him, but didn’t stop munching on his decadent slice of cake.

            “Atsushi,” Taiga voiced to remain with Atsushi’s attention.

            He continually stared into his direction, “I can see that you’re here.”

            “What was Kise doing here,” Taiga questioned.

            Atsushi shrugged as he held onto his plate, “He wanted to try one of the cakes.”

            “Okay, but did he try anything with you,” Taiga understood, but asked a simpler question.

            Atsushi closed his eyes confused, “Why would he?”

            “I don’t know,” Taiga answered knowing that it didn’t happen.

            Atsushi looked down at him and stopped eating completely, “I thought Mine-chin was the interrogator. You two should switch jobs.”

            “Maybe,” Taiga chuckled at the joke.

            Atsushi remembered something, “He did lick frosting off my cheek two days ago.”

            “What,” Taiga shockingly voiced.

            Atsushi nodded, “I thought he was acting strange…”

            “Did you meet him after work,” Taiga said wanting more answers.

            Atsushi thought about it, “Yeah… I was a little tipsy because he gave me some chocolate, and I was interested in trying them… He definitely did something when I came to, but it seemed I had to.”

            “You were never good at holding your alcohol,” Taiga stated now knowing that Atsushi had the same problem.

            Atsushi cringed, “Now Aka-chin has been upset for these past few days. I can’t do anything to make him feel better.”

            “You wouldn’t cheat on him, if you can help it,” Taiga said knowing that Atsushi was devoted to Akashi.

            Atsushi looked down sadly, “I made sure that I didn’t serve him today. I was in the back the whole time. He asked for me, but the other chef told him that I wasn’t in.”

            “You did the right thing. Akashi won’t be upset for long,” Taiga could tell that Atsushi was hurting, but now he was too.

            Atsushi looked at Taiga, “If you see Kise-chin tell him to stay away from Aka-chin… I’ll crush him if he does.”

            Taiga watched as Atsushi walked back into the shop with his shoulders slumped. He wasn’t the only one that had slept with Kise, but he didn’t need to get drunk to do so. Atsushi didn’t know that the chocolate was alcoholic or he would’ve never taken them from him. Kise had become an enigma to them all. He wandered for most of the day around town hoping to run into more people that had a run in with Kise. There was no way of knowing where the blonde had gone since he was being difficult to keep track of.

            Atsushi had given Taiga some insight in what has been going on with the small forward. Apparently he was looking for some physical attention from the Generation of Miracles and himself. The thought started to make sense to why he had gone up to Daiki. It was getting late, as he was immersed into his thoughts. He would most likely see Kise that night, but right now he didn’t want to at the same time he wanted to confront him.

            Taiga walked into the building that he called home. He made himself dinner with the thought that Kise probably went to Daiki’s. He sat with his dinner at the couch. It was passed the normal time that Kise would usually show up. He frowned knowing that there was seriously wrong, but at the same time troubled on how to approach the problem. He may only have a sexual relationship with him, but he was also still considered a friend to him. Before they shared a kiss that shouldn’t have happened; a kiss that Taiga initiated.

            Kise hadn’t taken that well when he did. He just started to feel something for him then this was happening at the same time. It had revealed that Kise had something happen to him that changed him. Taiga shook his head and turned on the TV for some news on the latest basketball games. He yawned while almost fell asleep right there on the couch. As he sat there he realized that he was about to sleep right there and headed to his room. He plummeted onto his bed without much thought of changing knowing that he would have to get up tomorrow for work.

            He felt his eyes slide close, but at the same time his thoughts went to Daiki and Kise. At some point or another he began to dream about Kise sharing Daiki’s bed that night. Kise letting Daiki undress him. Letting Daiki hear his moans and screams when Kise is in throes of passion, just as he always been with him. Yet he would let Daiki kiss him, but only when he felt that the feeling within him was right. Daiki would concede for the immediate exhaustion would make him unfocused. He would know that Kise’s desire had been satisfied.

            Then he would let Kise leave after he had fallen asleep. Kise would be all too happy to leave satisfied. Taiga saw him leave with a satisfied smile on his face, but he tried to stop him from walking away from him. Kise just winked while walking by him. Taiga would run after him and watch him go to a faceless male that was smoking wrapping his arms around Kise. The blonde limp within his arms willing to give himself to him, all while gazing at Taiga with a lustful expression.

            Taiga woke up after the expression that was given to him. If he’s lucky he would run into Kise after work today. Or maybe he will call Daiki for a drink and talk to him about last night. He didn’t know what to do. It was earlier than he expected to wake up way before the time he usually wakes up. Two hours earlier to be exact. This made him realize how much it was affecting him. He might have to talk to Daiki at some point to see what happened in his dream had really occurred. It will bother him otherwise, especially if he doesn’t get answers from Kise.

            When his full day of work was over, his mind went back to his dream. The dream wasn’t that good to him, especially since he started to have feelings for him. It didn’t help much that he wanted to punch Daiki, but also talk to him. Maybe he would have some more answers. He had sent Daiki a text this morning, but he hadn’t gotten a reply all day. He sighed realizing that maybe Daiki didn’t see the text yet. He’ll send him another later.

            Midorima was walking down the same side of the street, when Taiga was rounding the corner. Taiga looked at the doctor with Midorima making the eye contact. They both started walking beside one another silently. He noticed Midorima’s lucky item was a compact which was mighty too small for the green haired male. It also wasn’t something that Midorima would want to be seen carrying around. He was lucky that those were meant to be small enough to be put in pockets. Midorima side glanced at Taiga then began to spoke.

            “Worried about Kise,” Midorima inquired already knowing.

            Taiga looked at him then nodded, “Yeah, he’s been acting strange.”

            “Tell me something that I don’t know already,” pushing up his glasses wondering what Taiga was trying to get at.

            Taiga shook his head, “You don’t understand. It’s been stranger now than it was before.”

            “Bet it is,” Midorima agreed as if knowing something.

            Taiga glared at Midorima, “You know something.”

            “I know that he’s been going around having sex with others, as if he was a mere prostitute,” said the taller male with a straight face.

            Taiga was enraged, “Doesn’t that upset you?! Has he tried anything with you?!”

            “Yes, he had done the inevitable with me. It wasn’t planned. It does upset me since I thought highly of him because he was my ex,” Midorima stated plainly without his temper flaring.

            Taiga realized what had been said only allowing his temper to simmer, “I forgot about you two… How did Takao take it?”

            “Not very well, Takao ended up finding us after all,” Midorima remembered sounding a little upset.

            Taiga winced knowing what that could mean, “That’s not good… I guess you’re still attracted to him, huh?”

            “I am… sadly… This state of his mind isn’t healthy for him. Especially since he came to the hospital for another specific reason… I can’t tell you since I can’t disclose that kind of information,” Midorima indicated intentionally letting on that there was something else there.

            Now he was lost, “There’s something else? What?”

            “This is between friends… He was asking for some drugs that I wished not to give him through prescriptions. He begged. I knew that he was. I tried to call Akashi and Kasamatsu to talk to them about coming over to the hospital to talk to him, but Kise stopped me. He said he’ll do anything to not let them find out. I will tell you, seeing him like that didn’t feel great. It was upsetting. You will do well to know that he has gotten into drugs something that he deliberately would not do,” Midorima explained as if it was a breath of fresh that he hadn’t taken in a long time.

            Taiga stared ahead a look of sorrow written in his eyes, “So… He’s doing drugs now. How long has that been going on?”

            “Probably awhile since we haven’t seen him until recently. Believe me when I say it’s not deliberate. He said he would never touch drugs,” Midorima remembered their Teiko days when they talked about on length for someone had brought it up.

            Taiga smirked, “Don’t worry, Midorima. I could tell that he wouldn’t. That does explain a little. I should get going. Good luck with Takao.”

            “I will need it,” Midorima took it in good faith that Takao would listen to him and they could talk about it.

            With that said they separated into their directions, for it seemed that Midorima was called into work rather than to be able to take his day off. He was unable to piece certain things together without the help of Midorima. The doctor would know him best since he dated him in Teiko and knew him longer than he has. He has the same worry about Takao that Atsushi has with Akashi. The thing that got Taiga is that he sounded as if he knew that it was going to happen. Midorima could definitely tell that there was something up with Kise in the first place, just like the rest of them, but he might’ve been trying to figure it out longer. Or it’s just because he’s seen patients like him.

            Later that night, he saw Kise at his doorstep. The blonde was sitting there messing with his phone than anything else. Taiga didn’t want to walk up to him without trying to figure out what was up with him. But he needs to get to his place, so he could get out of the clothes he was in the whole time. Kise started stirring in his seated position on the steps to find a more comfortable position. Taiga watched closely as Kise’s facial expression turned to something sourer. He can’t manage to figure out what had upset him greatly that was on his phone. Taiga thought that it could be something that dealt with the drugs or the sudden sexual appetite that he had gained.

            Taiga walked up to Kise, “Hey, Kise.”

            “Hi, Kagamicchi! I was wondering when you were coming back home,” Kise chirped happily as he turned off his phone.

            Taiga rose an eyebrow, “Come on let’s get inside.”

            “Sounds like a great idea,” Kise agreed while getting himself to stand.

            Taiga opened the door and let Kise come in. He’s hoping to get some answers. Kise made his way to Taiga’s room with the owner following behind him. He watched as Kise made himself comfortable on the bed. He was waiting for Taiga to get on the bed with him rather than Taiga take a shower. The other male looked away towards the bathroom and started to go towards it after gathering some clothes for bed, even though he knows he would be out of them by the time he gets out of the shower. When he went towards the bathroom, he heard something that Kise was doing. He didn’t shut the bedroom door all the way; he took a look through the crack to see that Kise was popping some pills. Then he lay back onto the bed.

            He looked away heading back towards the bathroom. While he was in the shower he was trying to figure out how to bring up to Kise. How he could bring up all that he found out. Taiga sighed and placed his head against the wall unsure. Taiga got out of the shower and got dressed into his nightclothes. He walked into his bedroom seeing that Kise was prepared and waiting patiently. He’s going to have to stay on topic once he finds a way to bring up the information. Right now though, he could really use a drink since he doesn’t know how to go about this. He walked into the room and saw the blonde stare at him with a gaze that was glossy and lustful.

            When he walked closer, Kise was on all fours on the bed waiting for Taiga to come closer. Taiga shook his head not feeling the need to have sex at the moment. He wanted answers not be derailed the moment he gets closer to them. Kise watched as Taiga sat down and took that moment to get Taiga’s attention. At that moment Taiga failed to start the conversation with all of Kise’s seducing. Though the moment that Taiga was close to kissing him, Kise turned away from him with the same expression as before. It brought himself back from the ecstasy that was enticing him. Kise looked at him with his face showing the lust that had filled him. Taiga looked down at him noticing that stopping had gathered his attention. He felt his breathing finally going to its normal pace, and Kise’s was doing the same.

            “I know that you slept with Daiki,” Taiga mentioned starting with something that he knew had happened after conversing with the other two Miracles.

            Kise tilted his head to the side, “What are you talking about?”

            “Daiki, Midorima, Atsushi, you’ve had sex with all three of them. Don’t act like you don’t know anything damn it,” Taiga exclaimed the last bit.

            A wince, “Kagamicchi, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Yes, you do! I know that you have,” Taiga was looking him in the eyes hurt and searching for the truth.

            Kise expressed hurt within his eyes, “I haven’t… They’re lying if anything.”

            “Atsushi wouldn’t lie about hurting Akashi! Midorima surely wouldn’t either about Takao! Tell me what’s been going on,” Taiga was on the verge of losing his temper.

            Tears started forming in Kise’s eyes, “You should’ve told me that you weren’t interested in doing this with me tonight!”

            Kise removed himself from Taiga, as though he has been doing that kind of specialty for a while. Taiga just let him even though he was worried about Kise hurting himself. Kise sat up looking to the wall then at Taiga glaring starting to gather his clothes to leave. If Taiga has to upset him to get closer to the answers that he was looking for then so be it. He’s getting closer to answers; answers that all of them were looking for. Reasons to why Kise: won’t let him kiss him and to why he won’t open up about things like he used to. Taiga watched as Kise bent down to gather the last article of clothes that he was looking for. As the model headed to the door, Taiga stood stopping him.

            “Wait, Kise! I’ll sit and listen to what you have to tell me,” Taiga pleaded forgetting his nudity.

            Kise turned his head slightly, “Bye, Kagamicchi. I’ll see you some other time.”

            “I’m not done! What are you going through? Why are you having sex with a lot of people? What’s the deal with the drugs,” Taiga inquired reaching for the blonde.

            Kise flinched away going closer to the door, “Don’t fucking touch me!”

            With that Kise ran out the bedroom door, leaving Taiga standing there stunned to the ground. He heard the door to the front slam shut. Kise really was in a hurry to leave that Taiga couldn’t hurry up and go after him. He didn’t mean to scare him away, but apparently he had done so without meaning to. Taiga just wanted to ask some questions since he was worried. He felt like an idiot for letting himself scare him off like that. The pills that he was popping were surely prescribed just as Midorima had said. There are too many unanswered questions for him to ask that and the prescribed drugs were one of them.

            That night all he could think about was how much that Kise must have suffered if he yelled and flinched like he did. He dreamt about him running into another person’s arms once again. He felt like he didn’t get a wink of sleep that night at all since all that he could think about was Kise. Kise’s reactions to everything said and done last night and he knows that he made a mistake. Taiga didn’t know how he was going to handle the situation. If he’s lucky, he’ll figure out a better way once he pieces things together. If he could talk to Daiki then it definitely might bring more to light.

            His plan after work is to drop by the police station to see if Daiki was willing to talk after work. Daiki just never answered his texts, so he was wondering what is going on. Usually he would relay a message back to him, but he never done it yet. Taiga rubbed the backside of his head when his workday ended without injuries to his fellow comrades. They had to stop a tough fire, but luckily there weren’t any people in the fire. He went out that day with some fellow firefighters for some drinks, rather than go to Daiki with questions.

            Taiga laughed at one of their jokes, even though it didn’t seem to be that funny. One of them was making hand gestures talking about some pervert that they knew high school. Another was talking sports with the bartender wanting to know the latest score for the baseball game that was aired. The last one was enduring terrible jokes and pickup lines from people around them. Taiga has been around these others for a while and he knew what would offend them, or made them fight back. They all were sitting at a table, as the one that was talking to the bartender came over to join them. The only female finally was able to ward off the male that was flirting with her.

            “Okay. Okay. What is one of the worst pickup lines you ever heard,” the male that was telling jokes asked.

            Taiga looked at him and sighed, “Why, Suzuki?”

            “Why not?! We’ve all experienced them,” the one named Suzuki said almost spilling his drink in the midst of talking.

            The one that was talking about sports rolled his eyes, “Seriously… You almost spilled your drink on me. I’ll bite though.”

            “Sorry, Fudo,” Suzuki exclaimed and whispered the apology to his drink.

            The female shook her head laughing slightly, “Why is my husband an idiot? You know I deal with it a lot…”

            “That’s my wife! Taiga, Fudo, Uzumi have agreed! Taiga indirectly, but he has! Now we need to hear from the one the only Kyou,” Suzuki announced his drink in one hand and the other pointing towards Kyou.

            Kyou snickered, “How in the world were you in the top of your class? ... Fine, I’ll play along.”

            Taiga got huddled in with these four when he first started since they were still new extinguishing flames at the time as well. They all knew what they were doing Kyou was from a different department, but moved to this one since he needed something closer. When they were in the middle of discussing terrible pickup lines and now other things as well, Taiga felt his phone vibrate and reached for it. When he took it out he noticed that it was a message from Daiki replying from what he had sent this morning and probably the other ones as well. At the looks of it the other male was willing to meet up with him tonight.

            _He probably just wants the texts to stop,_ thought Taiga feeling as if he’ll get a missing piece.

            After responding back, he realized that his fear of Daiki sleeping with Kise would be reality. He’s been trying not to think about it. Fifteen minutes later, Daiki came in with his partner, but his partner went over to the bar while Daiki went over to the fireman. Taiga took a swig of his drink before he heard Daiki behind him. Taiga looked behind him noticing that he was standing slightly beside him to get his attention. They stared at each other for a moment before Taiga started to stand to his feet. Uzumi watched carefully with the others at the table.

            “Seems like someone is under arrest… Taiga, why didn’t you tell us that you were such a bad boy,” Suzuki mildly joked.

            Taiga smirked pointing in Daiki’s direction, “Yeah, like I’ll let this guy catch me.”

            “Because you know you wouldn’t be able to get away with that stamina of yours,” Daiki jokingly stated, but with some truth to it.

            Uzumi looked at the two basketball players, “Is something up though, Taiga? If you need any help you can come to us. Is he in any trouble, officer?”

            “No, he’s not. If he was he’d be hell of an easy one to find,” Daiki answered honestly turning his back to the members of the fire department.

            Taiga looked at Uzumi, “Don’t worry so much. At least I’m not in real trouble.”

            With that said Uzumi nodded and started discussing something with the other three. Daiki went over to his partner and told him to order him a drink, in which his partner inclined to do so. Taiga and Daiki went outside to get the privacy that they both would need for this. They leaned against the wall of the building a few inches apart. Taiga looked at Daiki noticing that he was waiting for him to say something to start. The thing was that Taiga didn’t know what to say now that Daiki was here. His problem isn’t with this one and he knows that, but it’s still difficult to come up with words. He heard a yawn escape from Daiki that caught his attention.

            “Is this about Kise,” Daiki started glancing over at Taiga to see his expression.

            Taiga nodded, “Yeah. You slept with him didn’t you?”

            “Yeah… Apparently he’s been seducing quite a bit of people lately,” Daiki said rubbing the side of his neck.

            Taiga was floored, “Wait, was he reported?!”

            “I guess. Mainly out of concern. Midorima was the one to ask me to check in with him,” Daiki mentioned looking at Taiga’s expression of shock.

            Taiga was confused, “Wait, wait, wait let me get this straight. That day when you were seduced by Kise you were going to check up on him?”

            “So you did see us. I thought so, because I had that feeling of being watched,” Daiki thought back for a second to that feeling that he was right about.

            Taiga’s head faced downward, “I didn’t try, but how did it work to get you into having sex with you?”

            “Whispering words that I want to hear I guess. Kise does know how to deal the seducing blow. The thing is though, I have the feeling it’s not willing,” Daiki concluded.

            Taiga raised an eyebrow, “Not willing?”

            “…It’s something that Kise would never be willing to do. I woke up after Kise, heard him crying. And it doesn’t help much that he hasn’t been his usual self either since he came back. I found the drugs that Midorima was talking about. Tetsu mentioned something about him trying to get some from a drug dealer or something like that. Akashi had some concerns, as well as Murasakibara. Satsuki mentioned something about him trying to get in contact with someone. Everything is adding up to be something that isn’t consensual,” Daiki finished crossing his arms.

            Taiga had a scowl form on his face, “It makes me feel sick just thinking about it.”

            “He even let us take advantage. I don’t know what he’s thinking. I wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t hit my hormones,” Daiki admittedly disgusted with himself.

            Taiga agreed, “I wouldn’t have done it either if he didn’t persuade me with flirting when I had alcohol in my system…”

            “Midorima has been filling me in with the help of the others, now you. Now all I have to do is figure out whom he’ll strike next,” Daiki stressed rubbing at his left temple with his thumb.

            Taiga showed some confusion, “You make it sound like he’s a murder suspect.”

            “It’s almost like that. He’s forcing all of us to have sex with him for one reason or another. We all know that Kise wouldn’t do something like that, which makes him a victim,” Daiki shared getting a little frustrated.

            Taiga sighed looking at Daiki confidently, “What do you think we’re all doing?! We’re trying to help with this.”

            “Kise doesn’t seem as though he’s trying too hard for help, but if he kept coming to all of us… He’s screaming for all of us to help not just mine. My partner heard me and Midorima’s conversation and he said he’ll help anyway that he can,” Daiki stated grateful for a good partner.

            Taiga blinked, “He’s not treating this as a case is?”

            “Of course he is. It is a case whether you want it to be or not. I want to bring those who did this to Kise down,” Daiki punched his other hand.

            Taiga smiled with a serious expression, “I know what you mean. That’s what I want to.”

            “Don’t expect too much when we get Kise or the true culprit. It’s going to be more difficult than you think. Kise’s not going to talk right away, and he’ll be forever changed because of this situation,” Daiki explained leaning off the wall now.

            The other male leaned off, “I understand. I tried talking to him, but I couldn’t get the conversation rolling. I made him runaway.”

            “Huh, I tried the same thing since I heard him crying. I figured that I should at least ask since it would be nice to know, but he walked out automatically,” the blue haired male replied having the same problem.

            They left their conversation at that. It left Taiga in a better place knowing that none of them are giving up on the model. He knew they weren’t, but since Kise had gotten back everything had gone back to normal before he had returned to them. Each of them had been willing to look for him without the others, but they all had failed miserably when he was gone. That’s why Daiki and Taiga never became professionals, but went with their second options. Now the two of them wouldn’t be able to go to pro basketball even if they wanted to; since now they’re getting too close to their late twenties.

            The two of them decided that they both had to help Kise, just like everyone else. Kise was never the same and that had worried them all senselessly. Kasamatsu shared some concern even though he was still playing at the time that he was captain. It was the fact that Kise wasn’t texting him constantly or talking to him on the phone. It made him wary of the situation that had occurred during the time of Kise’s absence. It made them realize just how important Kise was to Kasamatsu.

            Taiga went inside the bar behind Daiki, who had gone over to the bar to join his partner while Taiga had gone to rejoin his fellow friends at the table. They all had finished their drinks without him, but they thought the night was still young. Daiki and his partner stood from their seats and made their exit after a couple of drinks. While the night was still young Taiga decided to head back to his place while he was still able to walk. He needed to be able to think.

            When he was on his way home he thinks that Kise wasn’t going to be there. He did upset him the other night, so if he knew Kise enough he wouldn’t be on his doorstep. Now that he understands a little more he might be able to course Kise into a conversation. The thing is that he would have to figure out how to keep Kise there long enough to even have one. It seemed no one knew that Kise had continuously seen Taiga over these past three months. Taiga looked up to the sky noticing that it was hard to see the stars because of all the city lights, but wondered where Kise could have been this night if he wasn’t at his place.

            Taiga even noticed that he was the one that he mostly seeks out. He didn’t understand that at all since Kise didn’t want to have much to do with him other than what they usually set out to do with one another. He scratched the back of his head confused by the sudden realization. In all this time, he never once asked this question to himself. Taiga sighed feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. He really didn’t feeling answer this message that he just received, but it might be important. It might be from Daiki or the other Miracles. When he pulled out his phone he noticed that it was from Kise, the person he least expected to contact him at the moment.

            He didn’t want to look at it, but his heart was pounding hard wondering why he would communicate with him. And now that he knew more, it wouldn’t be easy to share that knowledge. It bothers him that he can’t seem to get the right words like he used to. He thought it could be because of jealousy of other people touching Kise. He shook the thoughts from his mind, so he could be prepared with a clear mind rather than a mind unsettled. The last time he saw Kise when his mind was unfocussed he didn’t pinpoint the conversation that he wanted to have correctly. He finally decided that he should at least look at the message.

            Sender: Kise Ryouta

            Subject: Where are you????

            I’m waiting 4 U. ;) Text me back unless you don’t want to see me…

            Taiga wondered if he should message him back, and decided against it. He shouldn’t see him when he’s like this. He’ll make the situation worse from what it was last time, especially if Kise remembered that. If Kise remembered what he said back to him, it makes Taiga think about the way Kise reacted before that. He did want to see him, but it’s not a good time since he feels that Kise should tell him what’s wrong with him. He’s seen him at his most vulnerable after a long time. He should be able to open to him unless he really doesn’t want him to worry about him, but it’s too late for Kise to not think that he shouldn’t worry any of them.

             He was closing the distance between him and Kise when he was on his block. As he was heading towards his home, he noticed that Kise wasn’t there anymore. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to get inside, so he had definitely to go find someone else to have sexual release with for the night. He knew that he missed his chance to see him this evening since he was pondering about it for too long to answer the text. If he has to he’ll have to force himself not to think about it. He would end up getting upset and dream another one just like before. The thought itself is already upsetting him. That thought and the guilt stayed with him for as long as Kise was gone.

            The next evening that he sees Kise at his doorstep was in two weeks. Kise smiled brightly, as if nothing was going on. Taiga thought that it was nice to see Kise smile like that again rather than have a smile of a seductress. He missed Kise senselessly, but he was often worried when he heard that he had once again disappeared. He ran up to Kise as his fear alleviated, while Kise watched blinking unsure what to think about it. He was about ready to embrace him, but he knew that Kise didn’t want to be touched unless he allowed said touch. He stopped in front of him smiling back since knowing that Kise was okay was good enough. He wanted to say something, but decided against it and just led Kise inside.

            “It’s been awhile, huh, Kagamicchi,” Kise said with a smile as he slipped off his shoes.

            Taiga looked at Kise, “Look. I know I said some things that upset you, but I’m just worried…”

            “Let’s not talk about that. I just want to go to bed with you,” Kise waved off the apology heading towards Taiga’s room.

            Taiga shook his head wanting to stand his ground, “We need to talk more than anything.”

            “We agreed that we would be sex partners remember? That’s the reason why I come here,” Kise didn’t turn around, but he did stop in his tracks.

            Taiga remained calm, “I know that, but I want to know what’s going on with you. I don’t want to just sit around and worry about what could happen to you.”

            “I… I don’t need you guys to worry about me. I’m old enough to make my decisions,” Kise hasn’t turned around, but responded.

            Taiga started to walk up behind him, “You know how much this is hurting you.”

            “I don’t mind any of it, Kagamicchi. I’m enjoying what I’m doing,” with a glance over his shoulder he replied to Taiga.

            Taiga wanted to put his hand on Kise’s shoulder, “Then why sleep with all of the Miracles besides Tetsu?”

            “Let’s not talk anymore. I want to get some action,” Kise turned and wrapped his arms around Taiga’s neck.

            He put his hands on Kise’s wrists and removed them from his neck. Watching Kise as he did so made him notice the shock getting plastered in his eyes. The lust that was going to be there was slightly overwhelmed by it. Taiga kept Kise’s wrists as they stood there. Now that he had Kise pinned to where he stood, Taiga could possibly get answers and search Kise’s eyes if he was trying to mislead him. As Kise realized that Taiga had a good grip on his wrists, he started to fight him to let him go. Taiga wasn’t too surprised by the struggle that the blonde was giving him. He was starting to think that holding his wrists was a bad idea, but he didn’t want him to leave again.

            “Kise, listen. Calm down,” Taiga said raising his voice slightly.

            Kise winced while struggling to get his wrists free of the others grasp, “Let go of me! I don’t want your damn help! I come to you just for your fucking body!”

            The words of the last sentence hurt Taiga than he was willing to admit. Kise was standing there glaring at him with fury without holding back. Taiga could tell that Kise wasn’t lying to him, but he wished he was. It seemed that the blonde didn’t want to receive any feelings or reciprocate them. The thought disheartened Taiga more after the realization that he wasn’t lying. As he was getting more upset with each second, Kise was able to get out of his grip. Kise was heavily breathing slightly and seemed a little paranoid while touching his left wrist. Taiga noticed this keeping out of the other male’s personal space.

            “I-I’m sorry,” the apology slipping out with slight uncertainty.

            Kise eyes were slightly erratic when he glanced in Taiga’s direction for second, “I should go, Kagamicchi. Next time will be the last…”

            “Stay for the night,” Taiga exclaimed while comprehending what was last said.

            Kise shook his head as he regained himself, “No… I can’t.”

            With that said the blonde started heading to the door to leave. Taiga couldn’t believe how he kept screwing up even when he’s trying so hard not to make him run. When he understands better now: than he did before after hearing from the others. He watched the model move with disheartened look upon his face. There was a slight sniffle from Kise as he quickly went out the door. Taiga quickly went out after him, even though he wasn’t sure if he could keep up with him. He doesn’t want him to do this to himself anymore.

            Kise was further ahead and he knew that the blonde was trying to lose him. The problem with trying to lose Taiga was that Kise had always stood out from the crowd. When he rounded another corner, Kise had been stopped by someone, and he didn’t know who it was. But Kise seemed to have known who the man was and stood frozen to the spot. He wanted nothing, but to stop Kise from going with him once he saw that was exactly what he was going to do that moment. Taiga quickly went over noticing that the guy was talking to Kise quietly with a smile.

            “Hey, Kise,” Taiga greeted wanting to get their attention.

            Kise turned slightly with a look of shock whispering, “Kaga…micchi…”

            “How about you and me head off somewhere,” Taiga offered with a confident smile while pointing behind him.

            The man smirked, “What’s your choice?”

            “I’m going with this man,” Kise admitted hanging onto the unknown male’s arm.

            The man looked at Taiga his smirk not wavering, “He made his choice.”

            “Kise, you don’t have to go with him if you don’t want to,” Taiga told Kise as he glared at the other man.

            Kise pouted then looked at the other man, “Would you give me a moment?”

            “Sure, we’ve got time,” the man answered stepping away to call a cab.

            Kise’s pout remained, “You better go.”

            “You heard what I said and I meant it,” Taiga replied willing to fight for Kise.

            Kise eyes slightly widened, “Kagamicchi, I’m sorry… You have to let me do this.”

            “Why?”

            “Just let me handle him, he’ll leave me alone afterwards,” Kise softly told the other without wanting to look him in the eyes.

            Kise turned to the other male that was waiting with a cab at a distance that was suitable for the Kise and Taiga to have a conversation. Taiga was about to say something else, but Kise was already making his way to the man. The blonde had gotten into the car with him as Taiga watched from the sidewalk. He watched as model was slipped something by the male that wanted Kise to come with him. Taiga clenched his fists wanting to do something other than watch him go. It hurt to see Kise like this as it is, but to watch something like that makes it even worse. He needed to talk to someone, but everyone he knew was either busy or asleep right now.

            For what he saw that was happening between Kise and the other man, Kise was frightened that he wasn’t willing to move. Even to agree to go with him rather than Taiga. He may have found out something just from getting himself into this since Kise was the one that was being protective and serious throughout that chat. Taiga headed home not feeling any better about the situation, but in light of it all he may have found one of the culprits. Even without Kise wanting his assistance, he could tell Daiki since him and his partner on the case, though he would end up stirring the pot more between Kise and himself because of it.

            _I guess, I have to let Kise open up about it on his own_ , Taiga thought wanting to do something right away rather than wait for it.

            The next time he saw Kise was in three weeks, and Taiga hadn’t contacted anyone to tell them what happened. Kise was on his doorstep once more waiting for him for their last time. Taiga had to stop himself for reasons that led him to screwing it up before. He led Kise inside in silence from which surprised the blonde rather than make him happy. Taiga didn’t want him to run off this last time, since he didn’t stay the other times. Kise went up to Taiga and pressed his hand onto his forehead confused. Taiga blinked in response since he didn’t see that coming at all.

            “Usually you’ve been questioning me. Why the change,” Kise removed his hand as he spoke.

            Taiga sighed, “I didn’t want you to run this time.”

            “I don’t run… Come on,” Kise retorted looking away as he started towards Taiga’s room.

            As Kise waited for Taiga to return to the bed, and Taiga watched Kise with utmost care since he didn’t know what he was going to do. Taiga noticed that there was something different about Kise, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. His eyes weren’t any different from the usual lust, but what was missing was the tint of red from the drugs. He figured that he sometimes did it before, but mostly it was after the deed was done. He didn’t understand what brought this on, but in the midst of this change he smiled. It still felt like that Kise was getting forced to do this, but that can’t be helped right now.

            When Taiga woke up in the morning, he noticed that Kise was still there. His head was laying on his chest with his right lying on Taiga’s chest. He never thought that he’d wake up and see Kise still here in his bed. Every other time, Kise would be long gone by the time he started to wake up. He never once stayed the whole night. He wanted to put his hand on Kise’s waist, but he rejected the idea since it wouldn’t be such a good idea. Kise would most likely waken from a sudden touch. He was just glad that Kise stayed the night rather than leave after a few hours rest. It was a nice change and a pleasant view to look at.

            He didn’t feel like moving either and wished that he could get back to sleep. Kise stirred a little in his sleep, but he suddenly started to relax once more. When he felt him stir he couldn’t help, but smile a little with relief that it wasn’t a dream, since he shut his eyes after a few minutes of being awake. He felt Kise move a little more as if he was starting to wake up. Taiga started to sit up when Kise moved off of him to stretch. Kise yawned while he stretched, then turned to Taiga blinking. Taiga watched as Kise started to smile to him. There was a shared silence between them knowing that there were questions left unanswered.

            Before Taiga could ask something, Kise stood and headed to the bathroom. Taiga could hear the water get started as he started changing the bedsheets. Though he could feel his bladder feeling like it was going to explode after he took care of the bedspread. He went over to the bathroom door hearing Kise hum to himself as he took the shower. Taiga opened the door seeing that there was a towel hanging that wasn’t there before. As used the toilet he couldn’t help, but listen to Kise’s humming. He had never done that before, but it was a nice change to him. Kise pulled the shower curtain open to grab Taiga’s shampoo and conditioner. Taiga was at the sink washing his hands, noticing that Kise was trying to grab the two bottles.

            “Here,” Taiga grabbed them and gave them to Kise.

            Kise smiled, “Thanks!”

            “You seem better than before,” admitted Taiga as he dried his hands.

            Kise put some shampoo in his hand, “Am I not allowed to be happy, Kagamicchi?”

            “Th-That’s not what I mean,” Taiga stammered with a little blush.

            Kise laughed, “I know, I know! I was just joking!”

            Taiga smiled and walked out of the bathroom. He was feeling his heart beat like crazy, when he had that small little conversation. He knows that Kise’s trying to hide the pain of what he does nightly, but there was something different in Kise’s eyes. Something similar to when they were in high school playing against each other. He was happy that it was his day off today, so he could actually talk to Kise without worrying about being late. Kise had come out of there ten minutes after him. His towel was wrapped around his torso as his hair dripped slightly. Kise looked at his clothes that were lying on the floor, his face fell. Taiga picked up Kise’s clothes noticing the face that he was making and tossed them into his laundry.

            Kise watched as Taiga went to the bathroom for his turn to get cleaned up after he tossed the clothes into the laundry. As Taiga was in the shower, Kise looked for some of Taiga’s clothes to wear since he didn’t have any to wear at the moment. Kise grabbed one of Taiga’s shirts and shorts. He then went into the laundry grabbing the pill bottle that was in one of his pants pockets. He found them then put them in one of the pockets in the shorts. Taiga knew what he probably was doing since he heard the bottle shake the pills that were left in it. He wasn’t sure if he was taking one, but he knew that he was most likely getting the bottle. Lastly he might be taking some pills right now while he’s in the shower. For all he knew could be that some of it was partially true.

            When Taiga got back to his room, he noticed that Kise was sitting there on his bed. The bedsheets were new and Kise was definitely the one who put the sheets on the bed. Taiga looked at Kise noticing that he was wearing his clothes. He couldn’t stop staring that Kise squirmed slightly, but only to get into a position that was most comfortable. Taiga shook his head lightly with his eyes closed then continued to go get clothes out for the day. He grabbed some clothes and put them, but he felt Kise’s gaze on him. It made him feel nervous for some odd reason. He turned his a little seeing that Kise was still watching him with a small smile. It really was racking Taiga’s nerves; he quickly turned his head back.

            “Do you have to watch,” Taiga asked with a blush.

            Kise chuckled, “Yeah. I’ve never been here long enough to see you get dressed. Why does it bother you?”

            “Sorta,” Taiga murmured in embarrassment.

            Kise laughed, “You do realize I’ve seen you naked multiple times! That’s cute, Kagamicchi!”

            “Hey, it’s not funny! I’m not used to you being here when I wake up,” Taiga blurted turning around as he was finished getting dressed with the blush still planted.

            Kise stood then started walking over, “Then are you satisfied with my work?”

            “Of course, I am. I just…,” Taiga stopped before he was about to say anything.

            Kise looked at him with a frown as he stopped in front of him, “I’m just teasing… But if you really are then I understand why you wouldn’t want anyone to touch me.”

            “That’s not the reason why I don’t want anyone to touch you! I… My reason is different,” Taiga admitted watching Kise up close.

            Kise tilted his head and was about to say something, but his phone caught his attention. He went over to it to see who it was. He then looked at Taiga who was standing wondering what was going to be said. He smiled to Taiga and went out the room to find some privacy on the phone. Taiga went over to his own phone and text Tetsuya on the update. Then again he feels like he’s the only one out of the loop once more. As he put down his own phone, Kise came back into the room with an apologetic expression.

            “I have to go,” Kise told him.

            Taiga sighed, “It’s okay. When I see you again I’ll give you your clothes.”

            “Thanks!”

            With that said Kise was gone in matter of seconds leaving Taiga standing there once again. He didn’t understand the sudden change in Kise, but he was willing to, especially since he kept leaving him hanging. Taiga scratched the back of his head in the midst of his confusion, and then he finally shook his head and started heading out himself since he was dressed. He didn’t know where he was going, but the sky seems clear, so he could go play basketball with some friends rather than just stay around at home. He went back inside to grab a ball then went back outside to start walking. Taiga contacted Tetsuya to see if he wanted to play basketball, but he gained an instant reply without the incessant worrying that he did with Daiki recently, especially since it was something serious. He was going to meet up with Tetsuya and Akashi since Akashi was with him already hanging with Tetsuya.

            When he got to the place that Tetsuya had set to meet, Akashi was sitting there drinking tea with Tetsuya and his vanilla milkshake. Akashi and Tetsuya both reacted when Kagami stood where they sat. Tetsuya stood with Akashi while Taiga went over to the counter to order something to drink for the go. He returned to the two of them and they left the shop to head to a basketball court. They went to one nearby, but it awfully crowded with teenagers and a one-on-one game on each court. Both sides were getting used as well. They decided to stay and watch the other people play, since they do enjoy that once in a while. Once a court clears they would take one for themselves. Tetsuya sat in the middle of the two while the other two occupied either side of him.

            “How’s Satsuki,” Taiga asked Kuroko as he sat and watched someone dunk.

            Tetsuya looked over at Taiga slightly, “She’s fine. She’s trying her best to cook something for our anniversary.”

            “Sounds like it has been going awry,” Akashi commented thinking back to Satsuki’s cooking.

            Tetsuya sipped at his milkshake, “She says that it’s been going fine.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean in Satsuki language,” Taiga asked unsure of what that’s supposed to mean.

            The analyzing eyes of Tetsuya went back over to Taiga, “It’s not going well, but she doesn’t see it that way, but she did start taking cooking lessons two months ago for this.”

            “That’s nice if she wants to cook dinner for the both of you, even though she is still in the middle of her lessons,” Akashi voiced as Tetsuya looked in his direction.

            Tetsuya looked at Taiga noticing something as he continued discussing what his wife has been doing the past two months. Akashi was noticing what Tetsuya was. Taiga was thinking about something that was irrelevant to the conversation, even though he is interested in what they are discussing. It made them wonder what could’ve possibly on his mind, but at the same time they had an idea of what it could be. Akashi and Kuroko both wanted to ease the other red head’s mind, but the courts were still being used.  Since the tallest of the three was watching someone pull a move that was difficult to execute on the court, Tetsuya pinched him on the arm. It caught Taiga’s attention at least.

            “Kagami-kun, are you still thinking about Kise,” Kuroko bluntly asked as he got the other’s attention.

            Akashi looked at Taiga knowing the answer already, “Answer is obviously yes. You have nothing to worry about, Kagami.”

            “How did you two know? And what do you mean that I have nothing to worry about,” Taiga questioned.

            Tetsuya watched closely as he took a sip, “You’re the one that has been seeing him most.”

            “Yes, Atsushi has told me about your woes and they make sense to have. They won’t be as necessary anymore because… Excuse me, it’s not my business to state, Kise will tell you himself,” Akashi retorted calmly looking at his empty drink container.

            Taiga looked completely confused by the statement, “Wait…”

            “Don’t worry, Kagami-kun, you’ll be able to understand once Kise tells you,” Kuroko said with a small smile.

            Taiga sighed giving into the fact they weren’t going to say, “I hope so.”

            “There are people leaving a court, we can now use it,” Akashi noticed first before the other two standing.

            Taiga smiled picking up the ball, “Alright! We’ll finally be able to play.”

            “After taking care of our garbage, we shall,” Akashi mentioned gesturing to their drink containers.

            They took care of their garbage before heading over to the court that they had been waiting for that felt as though it took too long. As they began playing, a crowd was watching from the sidelines since they were kind of flashy, especially the power forward. It was awhile before they decided it was time to leave. When they were leaving they were still holding a conversation, but about old times that they know would be still in the past between all of them. The good times and the bad were mentioned, but Taiga still didn’t know much about the bad when it came down to the middle school era. Most of that is still much a mystery for him. No one had filled him in that much until it was needed, and it never surprised him when they did anymore.

            Though he understood why Kise never tried to take advantage of Tetsuya since he could easily get away from him. Kasamatsu as well since he wouldn’t be a pushover when it comes to Kise and his looks and if there is another reason, he wouldn’t know. Taiga shrugged then looked at Akashi noticing that he was listening to whatever Tetsuya had to say. Akashi most likely was used by Kise in the past when he hadn’t seen him for a while. Recently wouldn’t be any different for it, but Taiga’s still doesn’t have a clue how Kise was doing at the moment, or what he’s doing. Tetsuya and Akashi looked at Taiga noticing that he was quiet once again.

            “Kagami-kun, something wrong?”

            “Eh? Nothing really, I just was thinking,” Taiga realized that he was in thought for most of the conversation.

            Tetsuya continued to stare, “That’s dangerous for you.”

            “How’s that dangerous for me,” Taiga exclaimed questioning him.

            Akashi chuckled, “Sounds about right. It would seem it is.”

            “Don’t you start too,” Taiga said slapping his forehead, “what were we talking about?”

            Tetsuya smiled slightly, “Akashi’s dinner party for this weekend.”

            “Wait, dinner party,” Taiga blinked while unsure he heard right.

            Akashi nodded, “Yes, I thought that it would be pleasant to have everyone gathered.”

            “Everyone even Kise,” Taiga asked.

            “Of course, he is invited. I will not allow what had happened to replace the many times that we all had shared,” Akashi admitted remembering the time when he thought that no one would want him around ever again.

            Akashi left it at that, and walked away from the light and shadow from Seirin’s past. As Taiga and Tetsuya continued onwards, Kuroko got a text and walked off in another direction without Taiga noticing. Taiga had said something, but didn’t get a comment back from his fellow friend. He looked to where Tetsuya was standing realizing that he was nowhere near him once again. He still hated when Tetsuya did that and the appearing out of nowhere. Kuroko can still get him every now and then. For Taiga though it isn’t as bad as it had used to be back in Seirin. Unlike those days no one sees each other as often anymore.

            As the day of the dinner party drew near, Taiga hadn’t seen Kise since last time they were going to have any physical contact. He figured that he should dress nice since it sounded rather formal than anything informal. He’s not unsure about what had made Akashi to want to invite friends over in the first place, because it seemed as though he had something else planned. Instead of thinking about Kise for the past days he was fretting over the party, unsure about what to wear and what to do once he does figure it out. He would ask Kise, but he didn’t know why Kise would want to help him with this.

            _Eh, why would I ask him what I should wear,_ _that’s right he’s a model,_ Taiga thought as he looked around in his closet for the nicest thing that he owns.

            That weekend approached much quicker than any of them could imagine. Taiga was one of the few of them that had trouble looking for something to wear, more of the fact that he was the only one that had trouble to figure out what to wear. He tried getting ahold of Kise, even though he knew he shouldn’t have since it makes him slightly upset. The best thing was that Kise still told him what outfit he could get away with wearing at the dinner party without it being too informal. It made him elated when he heard from Kise so quickly about the small dilemma. He wanted something more with Kise and he knew that for a while now.

            Now here he was at Akashi and Atsushi’s place, wearing the outfit that Kise had helped him coordinate. He hasn’t had to wear anything a little formal since Tetsuya and Satsuki’s marriage ceremony. He saw everyone from the Miracles and people that were invited with them since they were with them. It was a small gathering of close friends rather than a larger one that he thought it was going to be. Being noticed how you’re dressed would definitely stand out. All of them were wearing something formal or semi-formal. He looked around noticing that Kise was there and he had invited Kasamatsu. That had made him smile a little since Kise definitely seems in a better spirits.

            Kise walked over to Taiga leaving Kasamatsu to talk to Akashi who had walked over. Taiga noticed this finally when he got done watching him darting his eyes over to where Tetsuya was who was talking to Tatsuya about something. When Kise made it over, Taiga was now stuck with him alone. Kise was checking him out which was nerve-racking once again. He’s holding onto his chin slightly with his index and thumb, while looking over what Taiga had put together from his advice. Kise’s eyes seemed as though he was analyzing every little detail of the outfit, but then a moment later he smiled with a hand on his hip.

            “Not bad, Kagamicchi... Could be better, but not bad,” Kise voiced not terribly disappointed.

            Taiga’s cheeks felt a little heated, “Thanks, but at least I tried… I couldn’t have pieced this outfit together without your advice though.”

            “You’re welcome! I could help some more if you’d like. Your fashion sense does need some of my expertise,” Kise pointed to him with his smile still planted.

            Taiga twitched with his cheeks still slightly flushed, “My fashion sense isn’t all that bad!”

            “Sure, sure, just keep telling yourself that,” Kise waved his hand brushing off the retaliation.

            Taiga backed off, “What’s got you in a good mood?”

            “Nothing really, except for what I still have to tell you,” Kise answered shrugging his shoulders.

            Taiga looked over at Akashi and the others, “Do they all already know?”

            “Yeah, well, mainly my friends no one outside of them,” Kise admitted turning towards the sliding door that leads towards outside.

            Taiga watched as Kise slid the door open and walked out leaving him behind. He was urged to follow by someone who came up beside him which was Midorima with Takao following. It had seemed that the two of them had made up as well just like Akashi and Atsushi. He felt Midorima look at him and with his eyes were immediately telling him that he should go after him. As if Taiga could forget that Kise wanted him to follow him, and as soon as he grabbed them something to drink, he headed after the blonde.

            When he got out there he saw Kise looking up at the sky peacefully, Taiga really didn’t think that Kise could look so at peace. Kise’s hair was blowing slightly because of the gentle wind; you could really tell that Kise was a model at that moment. A distant noise could be heard which came from the inside of the home, but it didn’t seem to disturb the model at all. Taiga wanted to keep admiring the blonde at the moment not willing to shut the door to begin the discussion. He knew though that there was a special reason why he would want to tell him, but he’s not sure why. Or even he might be hoping because the night seems to be letting him watch this view. Not many people get to see the real Ryouta Kise, but people he sees as friends and family.

            The silence between grew as he stood there silently not wanting to disturb the other. Kise didn’t even make a change in his posture as he watched the sky start to darken. He was in a whole other world leaving this world turning with the model just admiring the view from somewhere else. Taiga truly could’ve thought that Kise was a completely different person at the moment. Taiga turned slightly startled by the sudden noise of the door being shut by Atsushi, and he was heading over to talk to Tatsuya. Taiga could smell that dinner was being prepared in the kitchen by some chef that Akashi had hired for the evening. The door shutting had made Kise realize that he was joined by the other, and noticed that Taiga had brought drinks out for them to enjoy.

            Taiga looked down at the drinks then held one out, “Here.”

            “Thanks,” Kise gratefully took it without making physical contact.

            Taiga rubbed the back of his neck, “You’re welcome… What did you want to talk to me about?”

            “There is a lot that needs to be said, but at the same time I know where I want to start,” Kise looked at Taiga while putting his hand through his hair.

            Taiga took a sip of his drink, “Is it about what had been happening with you?”

            “Yeah… I haven’t been myself. Ever since it happened in high school, they have been using me,” Kise started looking into another direction still holding his drink.

            Taiga didn’t say anything, wanting to hear what Kise had to say.

            “I didn’t have the power to stop them. I was contented with the life that began once again for me. They started me on drugs when I wouldn’t listen, but I grew addicted every day to both the sex and drugs. My body was telling me what I craved, what I still crave. You and everyone else never gave up on me, so I wanted to stay close with you guys. Even if you guys found out about my problems, I didn’t want that separate any of us… I know what I did was wrong, but it’s the only way I know how now. I just really wanted to apologize for everything.

            “I was reaching out to all of you in that way. Taiga, you continually admitted that you were worried about me. No matter what I did, even if I will never understand your reasoning. I turned them in just so everyone wouldn’t have to worry anymore… I’d rather not talk about those times when I started all over again like I had to with the police. I’m just really sorry that I had to let you guys go through with having sex with me,” Kise was starting to cry, “I-I should’ve never used any of you like that… I hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.”

            Taiga wanted to put a hand on Kise’s shoulder, but didn’t do so, “I wouldn’t hold it against you, Kise.”

            “Thank you…Why would you try to kiss me,” Kise rubbed at his tears with his sleeve even though he still felt some welling up.

            Taiga blushed quite brightly, “Why wouldn’t I want to? I kissed you once before.”

            “Kagami, but why when I’m such a slut,” Kise asked not understanding.

            The red head looked at him then scratched his right cheek his face blushing heavily, “I-It’s because I…um… It’s because I fell for you.”

            Kise shook his head, “That’s such a corny reason… You deserve better.”

            “I want you though! I always wanted you! Isn’t that enough,” Taiga retorted loudly with feeling.

            Kise just started laughing lightly holding onto his gut, “Stop! It hurts,” he then stopped, “I mean it though, you deserve better. Besides I couldn’t possibly date you…”

            “Why… why couldn’t you date me,” sounding slightly devastated Taiga inquired.

            Kise turned to the sky looming overhead, “I always cared about Kasamatsu-senpai… It’s bad enough that he wants me too. Sad part is I don’t feel much of anything…”

            “You can feel the way you want, nothings stopping you,” Taiga encouraged even though he can’t say the same after the recent heartbreaking news.

            The blonde smiled a little with saddened eyes, “Yeah, you’re right…He’s been waiting for an answer for five years. I need to give him one.”

            “If you have to, just give him the same answer that you gave me… If that’s how you feel after this whole thing,” Taiga shared even though he’s a little hurt.

            Kise made eye contact with Taiga, “I’m sorry, this must be a blow to you, since you’ve confessed in all.”

            “No doubt about that, but I know that Kasamatsu will take care of you,” Taiga told him as he drank the rest of his drink.

            Ryouta smiled tilting his head, “I still owe you though. You gave me the final push to get them caught. Seeing you when I was going off with one of them, it made me do it. I didn’t want them to pull people I care about into it, so I wanted to handle it myself. Thanks for everything, Kagami.”

            Before Taiga could say anything more, Kise finished his drink then walked inside. Taiga quickly turned to watch him leave. His eyes went down to his drink seeing that it was now an empty glass, a glass waiting to be refilled. He frowned as he continued to look down in it, seeing that there is a drop left, but not enough to quench any thirst. His heart would definitely need some time to mend because of the sudden feeling of emptiness. He shook his head knowing that he was being hopeful when it came to Kise. Taiga knew that at least if Kise’s happy he could survive, but if Kasamatsu had been waiting for him longer then he definitely should be with him.

            Taiga went back inside the house to join the others. The others were at the table starting to eat while Taiga was still at the door shutting it behind him. He found his seat that happened to between Tetsuya and Midorima. Everyone was enjoying themselves immersed into many conversations all around the table. They shared one conversation with each other once in a while. Taiga made eye contact with Kise a few times seeing that he was hoping that Kasamatsu would still take him. He could tell that he has been quite desensitized from his own feelings. Kagami does hope that he will be able to heal.

            They all hope that Kise can heal, but only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a long time with this... It was strange since I didn't think that this would get done. Two weeks of my time and I barely had any control over it after a while. I did enjoy writing this piece. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to ask for some support or help if you're going through some rough times.


End file.
